Sango And Miroku's Time
by Sango luvz Miroku
Summary: After a huge fight due to Miroku's infedelities, Miroku and Sango travel together to Mushin's. Will love blossom or crumble? Time will tell.... Warning, MATURE readers only. : teehhe
1. Chapter 1 Aftermath Of The Fight

Sun rising into the air, the group walked in a deafening silence, no one daring to approach the fuming demon exterminator leading the way down the path.

Kagome stared knowingly at the target of her friend's rage, a red hand print on his cheek as he walked silently. Miroku was once again caught in the act of flirting with a village maid, and it was shocking enough considering he and Sango were to be married.

The incident happened after Sango was being looked upon by the young lord while they sat in his chambers, and after many anxious glances, the lord took her hands and asked her to bear his children. Miroku swelled with anger at this and stormed out of the room having not heard Sango deny the Lord's wish. Soon after, Sango went after Miroku and caught him in an embrace with a maid.

Kagome shook her head, her eyes turning up to the hillside as Keade's village was forming in the distance. She wished the two would just make up already, it was awkward enough for her having to deal with Inuyasha's sulking but now her other two friends were not speaking. Letting out a sigh, closed her eyes, formulating a plan in her mind.

As they neared Kaede's village, Kagome glided alongside Inuyasha, taking his arm in her hands. He stared down at her questioningly having not expected this outcome after the fight the two of them ended up in earlier. After a moment of silence, his muscles released, his arm hanging comfortably in her grasp.

Sango strode to Kaede's hut, quickly masking her frustration as she stepped over the threshold.

"Oh," the old woman said, glancing up slowly."You have returned". She said softly as Sango sunk into the seat beside the woman as the others entered behind her.

Kagome closed her eyes slowly as she stepped beneath the screen, her knees buckling against each other as she stumbled forward.

Inuyasha's hands insticntively went to catch her as she fell forward, Kaede and Sangos hands outreaching to assist. Rolling the unconcious girl in his arms, Inuyasha knelt down, staring at her with a panickstricken face.

Opening her eyes weakly, she stared up at the half demon, her hands pawing his collar slowly as she met his gaze.

"What happened Kagome"? Inuyasha asked sharply as she straightened in his arms. Placing a hand on her cheek, he stroked it comfortingly as she stared around.

"I- I do not know". She whispered, her eyes trailing around the room as she held her hand to her temple. "I felt faint".

"Ye should rest child". Kaede whispered tenderly as Inuyasha nodded, scooping Kagome up in his arms. Carrying her quickly to the mat in the middle of the room, he stared down at her with furrowed brows. Placing her gently to the mat, his hand glided over her forehead as Kagome stared to the door.

Miroku stood in the doorway, his eyes softened with concern, as the hand print of his cheek began to fade back to his skin color. Kagome's eyes shifted to Sango, as the demon exterminator stared at her silently.

Shippo hopped past Miroku's legs, landing beside Kagome as Kaede spoke. "Let the girl rest. I am sure ye all could do the same." She said, glancing around at the faces of the group.

Sango nodded slowly, rising to her feet as she stared away from Kagome. "I am going to go fetch some herbs." She whispered, floating to the door, stopping before Miroku as he stared down at her silently.

The two paused, staring at one another for a moment as the room fell silent. After a long moment, Miroku stepped to the side, his head turning away as Sango glided over the threshold.

Kagome leaned back against Inuyasha's knee as her eyes fell shut.

"I will attend to the fire." Shippo said, jumping up as Kirara followed.

Sango hurried through the village, heading in the direction of the forest as she kept her eyes trained to the ground. Her feet crunched on clumps of dirt as she rushed into the treeline, unaware of the eyes following her.

Stepping over the roots of the trees, she walked swiftly, her hands swinging at her sides. After walking for a few moments, she stopped in the center of a small clearing, her hair falling from it's tie, trickling down her shoulder.

Kneeling down in the clearing, her hand outstretched, taking a small collection of plants into her fingers. Gathering the herbs on her lap, she sat in silence, her mind turning over the events of the previous hours.

She and Miroku had not spoken since the incident occured the night before, she was utterly annoyed by his actions. To think that after all they'd been through, he would assume that she would go off with the lord after promising to bear his children. He did not understand that she cared for him more than anyone else, but his stubborness to prove otherwise was draining.

The image of Miroku embracing the girl flashed behind her eyes as Sango paused. Closing her eyes, she shook her head vigorously as she wound the plant into her fist. He was determined to destroy her heart, that had to be the reason. Squeezing the collection of herbs against her chest, she fought off the urge to cry.

Rising swiftly to her feet, she turned, hurrying back through the trees to the village. Kagome was her main focus now, if she was ill, Sango would tend to her and forget the monk. Breaking into a jog, she ran between the trees as the village came back into view.

As she left the safety of the trees, she caught a glimpse of Miroku standing at the doorway to Kaede's hut. He had not moved since she'd left, and his eyes were cast to the trees. Could he have been thinking of her? It couldn't be. He was probably waiting for the next village girl to come striding by.

Walking slowly out onto the street, she turned her eyes down as neared him, refusing to meet his gaze.

As night fell upon the village, the group sat silent in the small hut. As they ate from the small wooden bowls, Miroku sent nervous glances in the direction of Sango. Her eyes had not shifted to him throughout the entire meal, he questioned whether she was thinking of him at all.

Kaede stared around the room, catching Miroku in the act of staring at Sango. Turning to the demon slayer, she watched as the girl remained with eyes averted. Shaking her head, she turned to Inuyasha. "Will ye continue on without Kagome"? She said as Inuyasha looked to her sharply.

"Are you mad?" He half snapped as he stared at the old miko. "Kagome is the only one whom can see the shards, it would be pointless."

Kaede nodded, turning to Miroku. "Priest, will you and lady Sango continue on"?

Everyone paused as the eyes of the room turned to Miroku.

Taking in a quick breath, he looked to Sango for a moment before looking back to Kaede. "I am sure Kagome will be well by morning." He muttered as Sango looked up.

As the room fell back into eating their meals, Sango rose to her feet, her hair shielding her eyes. "I am going to go for a walk". She whispered as the tiny demon cat jumped to her side. Passing through the door, Sango stepped into the dark streets as Miroku followed her with his eyes.

After her departure, Inuyasha looked up at the monk whom seemed saddened. "You should go speak to her. No point in dragging this out further", He said suddenly as he met Miroku's eyes.

Nodding slowly, Miroku strode out the door with his hands clenched into a loose fist. Stepping out into the street, his eyes scanned the scenery finally spotting the forest path in the distance. Heading into the trees, his eyes narrowed as he searched the darkness.

Climbing carefully over unturned roots and rocks, his hands pawed the air in front of him. Finally breaking through the underbrush, he came upon the river, a pile of clothes gathered on a rock near the water. Feeling his heart leap into his throat, he darted behind a tree, squeezing his eyes shut.

The sound of water dropping lingered in the air as a figure appeared in the center of the river. Long hair trickling over her face, she stepped onto the bank, her pale skin shining in the moonlight. Attempting to slow his breathing, Miroku clenched the bark as a pair of brown eyes turned in his direction.

"I know you are there", Came a soft voice as his skin pricked.

Taking a long breath, he stepped around the tree, his eyes on the dirt as Sango stood before him.

Quickly pulling the robe over her chest, she secured the tie as the monk continued to stare away. Glancing over him cautiously, she ran her fingers through her hair as his eyes turned up to her.

"I appologize". He whispered as she watched silently. "I just wanted to speak with you." He said as she remained silent, taking her silence as a note to continue, he spoke again. "I do these things because I cannot grasp how much I truly care for you. And the thought of another man touching you infurriates me". He pleaded his case as she slowly glided forward, her hands touching tentatively to his waist. Surprised by her actions, Miroku stared down at her curiously.

"Now you understand". She whispered, catching his eye for a moment before stepping to the side. As she moved past his shoulder, Miroku's hand shot out, catching her wrist in his fingers.

Turning to face him slowly, their eyes matched for a moment as Miroku drew her forward, standing her before him.


	2. Chapter 2 Heated Words

"What do you mean by that?" He hissed between his lips as Sango looked up at him cooly.

"You question why I react in that manner when you embrace another woman." She said smoothly as his hand continued to hold to her wrist. "You think I react harshly but.." She said as Miroku smiled.

"You are merely angered by the thought of me in the arms of another woman," Miroku said smugly as his eyes danced across her face. "You are driven by desire, and act as such". He muttered pulling her near him.

Sango jumped as his hand touched to her lower back, clenching lightly to her robe.

"Well what of you"?! She retorted, glaring up into his eyes. "Did you not storm out, when another man asked me to bear his children"? She said eyes narrowing dangerously. "What would you have done if I obliged?"

Miroku shook his head as his finger stroked along her spine beneath the thin cloth. "You ask what I would have done?" he muttered seducitively as she nodded swiftly. Smirking perversely, he drew her closer, pressing her into his chest, holding her steady. As her eyes danced around, Miroku caught her gaze, licking his lips hungrily. "I would have taken you, threw you upon the floor and made good of my promise to have you as the woman to bear my heir". He said leaning forward as her cheeks brightened considerably.

Touching her hand to his chest, Sango pushed back against the force of his muscular forearm. Shaking her head vigorously, she blinked as Miroku drew back. "Contain yourself monk!" She said, her face as red as the brightest of cherries.

"I appologize," He said releasing her gingerly as his smile gleamed. "When I look upon one such as you, I cannot control my emotions."

Sango shook her head as she stepped away, clenching the collar of her robe. Saying nothing, she stared at the ground as Miroku took a step near her.

"But if I may," He whispered clenching her chin between his thumb and forefinger.

Leaning forward, his lips floated over hers as his other hand snaked around her back. "Stop it monk!" She said as their lips nearly touched. "This is merely a game to you". She said jumping backward as Miroku stared down at her sadly. "You say these things and then fawn over another woman". She whispered as tears lined her eyelashes. "How can I trust you to be true when you'll abandon me for someone else"?

Miroku stared at her softly, his eyes breaking away as his head turned.

Sango folded her arms around her sides as she stared to the ground, her foot making circles in the dirt. Her words did seem harsh, but Miroku needed to hear it. He constantly flirted with other and then returned to her to attempt some perverted act. It threw her mind and heart into conflict each time and he needed to know that. Looking up slowly, she watched as Miroku features fell into an intense expression.

"I don't know what else I might say to convince you otherwise." He said inaudiably as her eyes looked over his head. Letting his hands fall to his sides, he shook his head. Drifting back toward the trees, Miroku clenched his hands tightly.

How could Sango say something like that? Had he not shown her how much she meant to him in their travels together? She had not yet realized the depth of his feelings for her? But how might he show her if everything he'd done thus far was unsucessful? As his mind turned these thoughts over, he broke away from the trees, suddenly sensing a familiar prescence.

Eyes trailing up the path ahead of him, he saw the sillouette of his temple servant Hachi. Slowing to a stop before the racoon demon, he smiled politely.

"Miroku-danna"! Hachi cried as Miroku appeared, his kind smile breaking the darkness about his demeanor. Meeting the monk's eyes, he spoke quickly."Miroku- danna, Master Mushin has fallen ill." He said as the monk's smile faltered, suddenly turning to concern.

"What?"

"Yes, he has come down with a terrible fever, I fear for him."

Miroku nodded, watching the racoon shift.

"I figured it best I find you," Hachi said, his voice lined with a morbid undertone. "Just in case things take a turn for the worst".

Miroku nodded, thinking of his elder master, he would indeed join Hachi on the journey back to the temple. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Sango step from the forest, her shoulders slumped in a timid manner. Miroku felt his heart melt slightly as he stared over her soft features. It was truly impossible for him to stay mad at her, afterall she had his heart, whether she was aware of it or not.

As the demon slayer neared, her hands lowered to her front, clasping together as she stared from Miroku to the raccoon. "Hachi". She said serenely, her brows furrowing together in concern.

"M'lady". Hachi said with a polite bow as the humans glanced anxiously at one another.

"Why are you here"? She said softly, her eyes flashing up at Miroku for a moment.

"Master Mushin is ill". Miroku muttered darkly as Sango looked at him awestruck.

"Will you go to him?" She said, her voice rising in pitch due to concern and fear for the old man.

"Yes." Miroku said with a slight nod as the raccoon stared at Sango.

"I am sure master Mushin wouldn't mind seeing the rest of you also"! Hachi chimed in, looking up at Sango. "You esspecially Lady Sango, he speaks constantly of you and Miroku".

The monk blushed slightly, quickly hiding it as he turned his head. Remembering the things Mushin had said to him in confidence about Sango, the monk began to warm. He was very fond of Sango and said she would be a very good mother to Miroku's son. He said he would disapprove if Miroku continued persuing village whores rather than the radiant Sango.

Looking back at the raccoon, Miroku caught a glimpse of Sango as her face brightened also.

"I don't know if that would be appropriate". She said glancing back at Miroku quickly.

"Nonsense," Miroku said loudly, his eyes focused on Sango. "If it is the old man's final wish that he see you, then I really must insist."

Sango blushed, looking away as she raised her hand before her mouth. Glancing to Keade's hut, she nodded shakily. "Fine I will go with you. But what of Kagome and Inuyasha"?

Miroku shrugged, nodding to the hut. "We will speak with them about it, I am sure they will be fine." His eyes softened as he stared over her face.. Gliding into step alongside Sango, Miroku entered the small hut with the raccoon close behind.


	3. Chapter 3 The Old Monk

As they sat around the small fire, Kagome rose from the bed. Jumping quickly to her side, Inuyasha put her hand against her forehead as she swatted it away irritably.

"Whats wrong with u?" He said taken aback that she'd swatted his hand.

"Im feeling a bit better". She said remembering she was _supposed _to be sick. Swaying backward, she looked to Miroku and Sango weakly. "Are you guys better now"? She said hoarsely as the two blinked, staring in her direction.

"I am leaving," Miroku said softly as Kagome leaned forward, eyes wide.

"W-Wha- Why"? She said trembling as she looked back and forth between her friends.

"Mushin is ill, I am going with him". Sango said, looking up.

"Oh". Kagome said, breathing deeply as she leaned back on the bed. "You are leaving tonight"?

"Yes. I thought we tell you". Miroku said, rising slowly as Sango stood at his side. "I am worried about him".

"No no.. Go"! Kagome said waving her hands as her eyes glittered. "We'll be fine here". She said as Kirara curled up beside her leg, looking up at Sango and Miroku, she smiled brightly. "Take as long as you need".

As the two humans left the room, Kagome turned to Inuyasha, her gaze softening. Letting out a loud yawn, she laid backward. "Why are you so content? Their issues aren't resolved, they never will be with that monk". Inuyasha said gruffly as Kagome waved her hand, as she glanced at him.

"It'll be fine, time alone together does a heart good". She said as she folded her hands under her head, shutting her eyes.

Sango walked slowly alongside Miroku, her eyes trailing over the ground as she took each step. Truthfully she was nervous of seeing the old man, she was never good with death, and if what Hachi said were true, she would surely see the elder monk in a weaker state than their last meeting. Looking up at Miroku, she began to feel her head swimming. Why is it he asked her to accompany him? After all the mean things she had said to him, why would he want to be alone with her? She did not understand his intentions, but then again, she never did.

The two neared the treeline with Hachi leading ahead of them, they stared on as the racoon turned into his larger form with a loud bang. Turning slowly, Miroku held out his hand as Sango blinked. Smiling serenely, he looked down as her hand touched lightly to his palm. Fingers closing around her small hand, Miroku turned to Hachi, pulling himself and Sango onto the large creature's back.

As they flew high into the sky, Sango in Miroku exchanged nervous glances. Letting out a long yawn, Miroku leaned backward, his hands folded under his head.

Sango stared down at him silently, the wind sweeping the bangs from her eyes.

Laying his arm out to the side, Miroku smiled widely. "Why don't you rest? It will be a while yet".

Sango hesitated, her mind turning over what Miroku was planning behind his soft eyes. Letting the thoughts fall away, she leaned down, her head touching to his chest tentatively as his arm closed around her shoulders. The monk's steady breathing filled her ears as his chest rose and fell beneath her head. Sango tensed slightly as his fingers stroked her shoulder lightly as his grin reappeared. She watched as he leaned forward, his lips touching lightly to her hair as he closed his eyes.

"I am glad that it is you accompanying me in my journey". He whispered into her dark strands as Sango nodded. She jumped as his other hand clenched hers, pulling her hand over his stomach. "I wouldn't wish for it any other way". He whispered sleepishly as his head turned to the side as he drifted asleep.

Sango stayed awake for a few moments, her eyes dancing up and down Miroku's frame. Finally letting her eyes shut, she loosened up in his embrace as her fingers wound in his.

The two day journey to the monk's mountain temple was a short one due to the speed in which they traveled. As they neared the mountain top temple, Miroku began to grow steadily more anxious. Sensing the monk's demeanor change, Sango placed her hand comfortingly on his as he smiled softly to her.

As they climbed from Hachi's back, Miroku stared at the high archway of the temple, a woman appeared in the doorway, her eyes moving to them quickly.

"Lady Mizuoya"! Hachi said, running forward to the middle aged woman.

Miroku and Sango stepped cautiously forward, their eyes studying the woman carefully.

"How is Mushin- danna"? Hachi said in a high pitched voice as the woman, Mizuoya nodded.

"He is better, just asleep in his chambers".

Miroku nodded slowly as his eyes trailed around the temple slowly. "Will you alert us when he awakens"? He said softly as Mizuoya nodded. Gliding up the stairs to the walkway, he moved soundlessly down the hall.

Sango stared after him silently, her heart melting for the saddened monk. Jogging up the stairs after him, she caught a glimpse of Miroku leaning against the railing that faced the waterfall. Slowing her pace as neared him, she watched as his eyes turned to her slowly. His gaze was so much more stern than before, he seemed to be extremely grief stricken.

She walked slowly forward, her arm wrapping tentatively around his waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

Miroku was surprised by this, but he enjoyed it all the same. Wrapping his arm over Sango's shoulder, he leaned his chin on the top of her head. For many moments, the two stood in silence staring at the scenery and listening to the steady thundering of the waterfall on the pond below. Birds were chirping in the distance, but the temple as a whole was eerily quiet. Opening his mouth shakily, Miroku closed his eyes. "I cannot express how happy I am to have you with me during these times". He muttered as Sango's eyes turned up to him slowly.

Nodding to herself more than Miroku, she smiled. She was glad he was no longer angry at her, and she was not angry at him either. There was no time for that, the elder monk was ill and he was what needed Miroku's attention. As she opened her mouth to speak, Hachi appeared around the corner, blushing slightly because he'd interrupted what appeared to be an intimate moment.

"He's awaken". The racoon said softly as his eyes focused on the ground.

Miroku nodded slowly, releasing Sango gingerly as he turned away. The three walked down the hall silently to the monk's room at the far end of the temple, their minds lingering in thier own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4 A Monk's Word

Walking slowly to the doors of Mushin's bedroom, Miroku began to feel the fleeting life force of his former master. With the building urge to turn and run away, he jumped as Sango's fingers closed around his hand lightly. Looking down at the demon slayer, he smiled appreciatively. Hachi slid back the screen, his head tilted down as Sango and Miroku stepped into the dimly lit room.

Mushin lifted slowly, much to the dismay of Mizuoya, whom sat a few feet away staring at him shaking her head. Smiling brightly, the old monk clasped Miroku's hand as Miroku sat beside the futon.

"Mushin". Miroku said softly as Mushin stared over his right hand with narrowed eyes.

"Miroku, the wind tunnel". Mushin began, laughing as Miroku's brows raised. "Never mind". He said with a hearty laugh as his dark eyes turned to Sango. "M'lady, I see you are looking more lovely than I've ever seen". He said taking Sango's hands in his larger wrinkled ones. "I am very envious of Miroku". He said as Sango blushed a deep shade of red as she stared at the ground. "For he gets to wake to such beauty each day." Releasing her hand, his eyes shifted back to Miroku.

"How are you feeling master"? Miroku said barely above a whisper.

"I have been better, but cannot complain, I am still alive aren't I"? He said as he glanced back to Sango. "And my eyes still may behold a lovely tennyo such as this". He said as Sango blushed again, sitting back beside Miroku.

"Is there anything we may get you"? Sango said glancing at Miroku as he smiled kindly at her.

"No no.." Mushin said waving his hand as he shut his eyes. "If you do not mind, I am feeling a bit tired, I just wanted to see you two".

Sango and Miroku nodded slowly, watching the monk lay back on the futon with a long groan. As he drifted back asleep, Sango rose to her feet looking around the room.

"I'll show you where you guys can sleep"! Hachi volunteered, jumping to his feet as Miroku glided to Sango's side.

Sango watched as Hachi stepped foward, pulling back the screen silently. Looking back to Miroku, she saw his eyes moving over his sleeping master. Taking his sleeve in her fingers, he pulled him forward, smiling knowingly to him. "Let him sleep."

The two walked out into the hall following the raccoon silently as he shuffled ahead of them. Glancing at one another quickly, Sango blushed as she remembered what Mushin had said.

After their rooms were picked out and Hachi departed to make dinner, Sango sat alone outside of her room staring at the stars. With her arms folded over her legs, she listened to the soft rythym of the river as it pulsed through the clearing. Lifting her hand to her ear, she brushed away a strand of hair from her eyes as the sound of footsteps approaching echoed around her. Looking up slowly, her eyes matched Miroku's as he stood before her silently.

"May I join you"? He said softly as she nodded, rising to her feet fluidly.

She stared over him silently, her hands clasped behind her back. "How's Mushin"?

Miroku shook his head, his eyes softening as he turned to look out to the mountains. Sensing this topic was too much for him to talk about, Sango smiled. "Do you want to go for a walk later"?

Miroku's face brightened as he turned back to her, eyes glittering. "That would be great".

As Sango made a move to speak, but Hachi's voice rang out behind them.

Walking back to the small dining room, Miroku's eyes moved over his childhood home. Many memories filled these grounds, and he was eager to share them with Sango. Turning to look at her, he watched as her eyes turned up to him as her cheeks brightened. She was so innocent, so kind, even with a perverted old monk like Mushin speaking to her so openly, she still remained pure and did not get offended. She knew him well, far more than any other woman he'd met in his life. As he turned his head slowly, his forehead connected with something hard that send his entire body flying backward. He thuded to the ground beside the screen door, his head hitting the wood as Sango rushed to his side.

"Miroku"! She cried as she fell to her knees, her hands on his chest.

She stared over the long red bruise on his forehead from where he'd walked directly into a pole. Shaking her head, she fought off the urge to laugh as the monk's eyes turned to him, his pupils glossy.

Rising groggily into a sitting position, Miroku leaned his head forward, his lips hovering beside Sangos.

Giggling under her breath, she turned away as his hand rested on her back.

"Sango"? He said softly as her head turned back to him.

Lips shifting carefully, he spoke. "Can you kiss me"? He muttered watching as the girl's eyes widened. "To bring my mind back to consciousness".

Sango blushed deeply, her hand pushing against his chest as she shook her head. "Come on monk. Don't be foolish". She said his smile fell, his lips pursing together.

"Very well," Miroku said hiding his disappointment quickly. "But you will later won't you"? He said as Sango rose to her feet, moving through the door with a laugh.

After the meal, Miroku departed to the waterfall to bathe while Sango attended to Mushin. Sitting beside the old monk, she dipped a rag into a bowl of water, dabbing the old man's temple lightly. As his eyes parted, she smiled politely down at him.

"Lady Sango"?

"Is there anything you need of me"? She said as the monk rose his hand, shaking his head.

"No no.. None of that, you needn't dode on me". He said rising into a sitting position. "How are things"?

Feeling slightly confused, Sango shrugged. "Things are well. We are still after Naraku, and Kagome is ill that's why she and Inuyasha are not here". She said as the monk nodded slowly. "They have been as they always have". She said, her mind flashing to Miroku and his lecherous antics.

"And what of Miroku"? Mushin said as if he read her thoughts.

Blushing lightly, she closed her eyes as her hands folded on her lap. "He is well. The same as he's always been".

Mushin nodded, his hand touching to hers. "If you don't mind me saying. I appologize."

Sango frowned as she looked up at the old man.

"It is my fault Miroku acts as such. His father left me with the task of picking up the pieces after his death, I figured Miroku would find comfort among the young lass's. I did not know he would become such a lecher".

Sango shook her head, laughing under her breath.

"I know you care for him deeply, and I know he cares for you immensely". Mushin said, his eyes unwavering.

Sango nodded slowly, not quite sure what to believe. As the monk released her hand, she looked away as Mizuoya entered the room. Rising quickly to her feet, she bid the monk farewell as she passed through the screen to the dark hall.

Closing her hand into a fist over her chest, she stared up at the moon. Walking to the staircase beside the railing, she moved slowly down to the path leading to the waterfall. Walking down onto the smooth river rocks, she paused, staring up at the half dressed monk sitting beneath the waterfall. Her face brightened immensely, and as she made a move to turn and run, Miroku's eyes opened, his head turning in her direction.

"Sango." He said above the roar of the water as his chest flexed under the stream. His white robe was tied around his waist, the soaked material revealed the outline of his thighs and his man hood. As he walked slowly forward, Sango raised her hands, blushing the deepest color her face could muster. She looked up shakily as his hand reached out to her.

"Can you hand me the towel"? he said, completely oblivious that his white robe revealed quite alot to her.

Training her eyes to the sky, Sango handed the monk the towel as his fingers closed around her wrist.

Smirking pervertedly, he jerked his arm backward, pulling Sango from the slippery bank forcefully against his chest. As the girl looked around wildly, Miroku's foot slipped on a rock and they fell backward with a large splash.


	5. Chapter 5 The Waterfall

As they fell through the water, Sango squirmed against Miroku's chest. Looking up through the cool, clear water, she watched as Miroku's head fell forward, his lips brushing against hers. Sitting on her knees on a large rock, her head broke the surface as she gasped loudly.

Miroku sat up a few moments later, his legs straddling around Sango's waist as he grinned widely. His smile fell as Sango's eyes turned to him sharply, narrowing in a deadly expression.

"It was an accident?" He ventured, his hands raising in defense as she glared at him.

Shaking her head, she ran her fingers through her hair as she stared down at Miroku's groin, blushing deeply, she pulled her eyes back to his.

Miroku's hand fell casually to her waist, his fingers brushing against her skin from the other side of the wet material. He watched slowly as she leaned forward suddenly, her lids falling half shut as her lips pursed. Now it was his turn to blush as she leaned steadily closer, her hand running up the length of his torso, her fingers moving softly over his chest and neck.

Sango climbed carefully into his lap, her hand wound in his hair as her eyes danced over his face. "Houshi-sama". She whispered seductively as his eyes grew big and his hands fought to grope her. Smirking devilishly, she pulled back forcefully on his hair, sending the monk tumbling backward into the pond.

As he fell through the water, Sango leapt from his lap, quickly moving to her feet. Laughing softly, she watched as Miroku scrambled up, his head shaking back and forth.

"An accident monk? As if you didn't plan to do something perverted"? She said as her hand rested on her hip.

Miroku looked up, his grin returning as he stared over her Sango. Her thin robe was soaked all the way through, the faint color of her skin showing beneath it's white surface as the contours of her breasts protruded. Shrugging innocently, his eyes met hers. "I confess". He muttered, rising to his feet to meet her on the bank. Stepping slowly forward, he leaned over her, his eyes flashing over her face and body.

The two stared over one another like two soaked rats eyeing the other down sharply. Miroku's hand found it's place on his waist as he drew her close, his other hand clenching her cheek. Sango blushed as he leaned into her, lips parted. "Kiss me", He said softly as her eyes flashed up to his and then back to his lips.

"H-Houshi-" She stammered as he shook his head.

"Just kiss me, no excuses". He said, his thumb brushing the soft skin behind her ear.

Sango froze, her eyes darting around as he pulled her closer. Touching her hands to his stomach, she blinked at the definition of his muscles that she'd not seen or felt under his thick robes. Blushing heavily, she glided her fingers up his chest, her fingers following the contours of his muscles. As her eyes met his, his lips drew closer, touching lightly to hers.

Miroku paused waiting for Sango's reaction as his lips hovered before hers. He closed his eyes as she leaned forward, her lips touching hesitantly to his as her hands trembled against his stomach. Smiling into her lips, he wrapped his arms around her back firmly, his hands cradling her as he deepened their simple kiss. In his mind he smirked at how tense Sango was, she was so innocent. Running his tongue along her lips, he smiled as her lips parted slowly. As her head broke away, his eyes opened, staring over her soft face.

Sango drew back, her eyes dancing up his face as her hands folded behind her back. "I- I'm going to go to bed-" She stammered, trying desperately to hide her embarassment.

Hurrying up the path, she felt her face grow hot as her entire body trembled. Her stomach twisted with an unsettling feeling, something she only felt when she was near Miroku. Running up the steps, she hurried down the hall, shutting the door behind her forcefully.


	6. Chapter 6 Flirtations

As Sango lay in bed listening to the soft sounds of the temple, her mind turned over what had occured at the waterfall. Things between her and Miroku were so different here than when they were with the others. She felt as if she could be vulnerable, and in her vulnerability it drew him closer to her. Turning her head into the pillow, her eyes drifted up the walls to the ceiling.

But there was still the fact that he was a letcher, and even being promised to each other did not stop his flirtations. He knowingly persued that other girl in an attempt to hurt her. Sango's eyes trailed over the shadows that passed from one end of the room to the other. Its not as if his antics started yesterday, but still.. She let out a long sigh. It didn't bother her that much before, she was annoyed by it but never hurt. And now that her emotions were involved, she felt hurt by his actions. But then again, up until a few days ago he was borderline committed. Now that she had thought about it, he hadn't flirted with women for quite some time. Its as if he were making a conscious effort to be more committed to her.. Shaking her head, she sighed. A flash of their kiss passed before her eyes.

Turning over onto her side, she stared at the screen door. Pulling the blanket up to her chin, she listened to the creeking of floorboards outside. She could not decide what to do about him, as she closed her eyes, she decided to let the issue rest.

The next morning, Sango went to see the old monk, his words swirling in her mind as she walked. As she walked up to the door, she paused as it slid open, Miroku standing silently in the doorway. The two looked at each other for many moments, a pleasant smile on both thier lips. As Miroku passed into the hall, he turned to her.

"Sango". He said suddenly as she looked over her shoulder to him.

"Yes".

Miroku shifted slightly seeming like there was something he wanted to ask her. Opening his mouth, his smile flashed. "Can I see you later"?

Sango blushed as her mind flew off to different conclusions, nodding her head quickly, she watched the monk grin and turn away down the hall.

After spending a few hours at the elder monk's bedside, Sango left to clean areas in the temple. She sat beside the river soaking bed linens, and knelt on the hard wood floors of the hallways. As she hunched over the bucket of water and cloth, she hummed softly to herself. She looked up slowly as Miroku rounded the corner, his smile appearing on his handsome features. For a moment she became lost in his eyes and did not realize he was walking right into where she had just washed a few moments ago. Reaching her hand out to him, she cried out. "Miroku"! She said, watching weakly as his foot slipped from beneath him, the pile of firewood in his arms flying into the air and tumbling onto the ground around him.

Miroku lay sprawled on the ground in shock, his body aching from hitting the ground. Rising up to a sitting position, he rubbed his fingers behind his head over the lump given to him by a rogue log. He looked up as Sango hurried to him, her feet slipping from beneath her as she stumbled forward to his side. His hands reached out, closing on her shoulders as the girl tumbled heavily into his chest.

Sango's head thudded against Miroku's chest as she fell on top of him, her knee barely missing his groin. Blinking quickly, she realized the provocative position she was in and she attempted to stand. As she did, her feet slid again and she once again fell into a prone position on the ground.

Rolling over onto her back, she shook her head as a soft laugh leaked out of her lips. Shielding her eyes, she laughed louder, her laughter soon joined by Miroku's.

Miroku rolled over, his arm closing over Sango's stomach as the two laughed stupidly. As he climbed into a kneeling position over the fallen demon slayer, his eyes danced up and down her frame. Her hair was clustered with soap suds and water, and was disheveled from the fall, though she still looked gorgeous. He raised his hand slowly, carefully placing it on her cheek as her laughter ceased, eyes turning up to him curiously. Winding his other hand beneath hers, he stroked her scalp slowly as his smile appeared.

"What"? She said softly, her face brightening as Miroku shook his head.

"Can I confess something to you"? Miroku said as Sango nodded slowly, her eyebrow raised as she sat up before him.

Miroku paused, his eyes turning to the sky as he smirked. "Do you remember the night at the lake after our first meeting"? He said as Sango paused, her mind turning over the nearly forgotten memory.

"Yes". She said hesitantly as the monk laughed.

"It was after the lake god banished us from the temple, and we were washed onto the bank".

Sango nodded, her hand falling onto Miroku's knee as she stared over his face.

"You accused me of trying to kiss you when I was about to breathe life into you".. He said meeting her eyes slowly.

Sango remembered the incident he spoke of, she remembered the feeling left on her hand after she had struck him. "Y-yes"? She stammered, fearful of where this conversation was heading.

Miroku laughed, dimples appearing in his cheeks as his boyish smile gleamed. "You were correct".

Sango's brows furrowed together as his hand wound in hers.

"That was my intention, I was trying to kiss you".

Sango laughed, shaking her head knowingly. "I was aware of that monk, I knew you were a letcher from the beginning".

Miroku's smile faultered slightly, hurt that she still thought of him as a womanizer. "It wasn't for what you think". He said suddenly as Sango looked back into his eyes. "I wasn't trying to kiss you to seduce you. I wasn't trying to grope you". He said, his eyes turning away slowly. "It's just.." He whispered as his hand squeezed Sango's. Opening his mouth shakily, he shut his eyes. "I- I just th-thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen".

Sango's eyes widened as her face reddened.

"I just thought, if I could be lucky enough to get you to look at me, or speak to me, anything to show I was on your mind in someway, I could-" Miroku stammered, his face reddening as his eyes turned away. His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he shook his head. "I could.. I could maybe be the man whom you would love.."

Sango smiled, Miroku's trembling and twitching was endearing to her. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his as he made a move to speak again. Wrapping her hand around the back of his neck, she leaned foward, her leg brushing up against his inner thigh. Moving to her knees, Sango opened her mouth as Miroku's tongue danced across her lips. As she sucked on his lower lip, her skin began to prick with the sense they were being watched. Drawing backward, she looked over her shoulder seeing Hachi standing at the corner, his face red as ever.

Sango snapped away from Miroku, quickly rushing to her feet despite the slick wood.

Bowing quickly away, Hachi scurried back around the corner as Miroku glided slowly to his feet beside Sango. Smiling up at her brightly, Miroku shrugged. "No privacy". He said with a shrug as Sango blushed nodding vigorously. As he slowly walked away, Miroku stopped his eyes turning back to Sango. "Tonight, can you meet me by the east wing"?

Sango looked up slowly, her eyes dancing over Miroku as she nodded slowly. Watching him walk away, she smiled to herself as she moved back to the bucket, kneeling on the wood oncemore. Laughing softly, she returned the cloth to the wood as she began to hum.


	7. Chapter 7 Childhood Memories

Miroku walked slowly across the hillside, the water droplets on the grass glittering under the moon above his head. His hands slid into his sleeves as his mind drifted in and out of thought. He was eager to see whether Sango would meet him, but fearful she would not. Sango was very introverted and she might view this meeting as an attempt for him to grope her, perhaps she would not come. Looking up slowly his eyes moved over the large hole in the ground that was his father's grave. He stopped, his eyes moving over a figure standing in the shadows of the grave.

He smiled as his eyes moved over Sango, her eyes flashing up to him quickly.

She walked slowly forward, her head turned to the grave as Miroku smiled.

"You came". Miroku said softly, a breath of relief escaping his lips.

She nodded slowly, her eyes moving over the grave as Miroku looked down at her.

"Come". He whispered as she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised.

The two walked a few feet away sitting down at the edge of the hill that faced the vast valleys and mountains around the temple. Sango sat nervously beside Miroku, her hands folded on her lap as the monk stretched out on his back on the grass. Miroku snickered softly as Sango's eyes darted to him.

"What"?

Shaking his head, Miroku stared up at the stars as he let out a sigh. "I was remembering a childhood memory."

Sango nodded as he continued. "I was sitting in my bed room, I was maybe about six years old". He said, his voice trailing off as his smile reappeared. "I was listening to Mushin trying to court a woman in the other room". He said as his eyes glittered. "At the time I had believed that he loved the woman, and I thought if I acted the same I could fine a beautiful woman to love".

Sango smiled as she shook her head. "Is that when you started acting like a lecher?"

Miroku laughed nodding slowly.

As they fell silent, the two stared up at the moon. For an hour longer, Miroku spoke of his childhood.

Sango sat listening silently, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy after several more hours passed in their conversations. Laying backward on the grass, she jumped as a hand clenched around her shoulder. Looking to her side, she stared up into Miroku's eyes as he looked over her softly. Leaning forward, her lips touched to his lightly as his smile broke across his face.

The two remained laying on the grass staring at the sky until sleep had claimed them. Turning onto her side, Sango buried her head in Miroku's robes as his lips brushed against her forehead. Listening to the soft beating of his heart, she drifted slowly into a peaceful dream.

When morning came, the two quickly separated acting as if nothing had went on the night before. Miroku went to Mushin's bed side while Sango went off to clean the rooms of the temple.

Walking down the long hallway, she paused, one hand clenched around a broom and the other on the handle of the door. Pulling back the screen door fluidly, she stared into the dark and musky room. She coughed slightly as dust flew into her face, moving quickly to the window, she drew back the material, pulling open the shutters as rays of sunlight poured around her into the room.

She turned slowly, her eyes trailing up the walls and ceiling of the small room around her. A bed stood against the wall, the mattress rotted from years without use, it looked to be about the size of a child's bed. A crate stood a few feet away, a thick layer of dust on it's wooden surface. Floating over to the chest, she clenched the latch, pulling it open forcefully. Raising her hand to her mouth, she coughed again as a plume of dust flew into the air from the dark contents of the chest. Her eyes turned over the many items in the box, her fingers sifting through them curiously. Brushing her hand against something soft, she drew it from the darkness holding it before her eyes.

It was small doll, much like the ones she had as a child. Running her fingers over the doll's coarse hair, she glanced up to a figure standing in the doorway.

She jumped to her feet still holding the doll to her chest as she looked up at Miroku. "I-" She stammered as he shook his head, his arms falling to his side as he glanced around the room stoically.

"This was my old room". He muttered gliding soundlessly through the door. His eyes darted around, picking up every last inch of his childhood bedroom. "It has been so long." He turned to Sango, his eyes falling on the doll in her hand. Walking slowly toward her, he reached out, his hand touching the doll's small head.

"And this"? She said pushing the doll into his hands as he smiled sadly.

"It was my sister's." He said softly, his eyes glazing over as he looked down at the doll's tattered kimono. "She died when she was just an infant."

"I am sorry." Sango said hurriedly as Miroku shook his head.

After a moment of silence, Miroku met her gaze strongly. "Thank you for coming." He whispered, his hand closing around her wrist. "It makes me happy that I can show you I was not always the man you see before you. That in my past I was pure". He whispered, eyes shifting around the room once more. Sango nodded as she leaned into his chest, her body moving subconsciously toward his warmth.

Though the room was muggy and humid, she felt herself craving his touch, to feel his hot skin against hers. Leaning her head in the crook of his neck, her lips pursed as she closed her eyes. Miroku's hand was gliding up her arm, stroking her skin beneath her thick sleeve. His breath tickled her nose as he stared down at her, his lips against eyebrow. For some reason she felt herself shifting closer to him, chasing the fleeting feeling that left her when his hand moved away from her skin. Blushing deeply, she realized what this was and quickly backed away.

Seeming not to notice, Miroku stared around once more time as he moved to the door. Turning to her slowly, he smiled. "Do not work too hard". He whispered as she nodded quickly, turning back to the broom that was leaning against the chest.


	8. Chapter 8 The Spring

As the day dragged slowly on, all those in the temple began noticing the old monk's deteriorating health. Miroku drifted around the temple, his face always clenched in a solem expression as his eyes darted around. Hachi remained at the monk's bedside, his eyes fearfully darting to the old man with each deep cough.

And after attending to the many tasks she'd assigned herself, Sango went down to the springs to bathe as the moon rose into the air.

Resting her hand on the collar of her robes, she stared out at the pond, eyes moving over the glass like surface. Pulling back on the tie, she let her kimono fall from her shoulder, shivering slightly at the chill in the air. Hurrying quickly to the water, she touched it lightly with her toe before submerging herself completely. As she swam to the center of the pond near a short rock wall, she paused, eyes turning to the sky. Running her hands through her hair, she smiled at the serentity of the forest around her.

Leaning back against the rock, she hugged her knees to her chest as water trickled down her neck and over her breasts. Though she was happy to be in such a beautiful place, the circumstances were in no way beautiful. The elder monk was very ill and she knew Miroku was deeply affected by it. She wished she could comfort him but did not know how.

Though she had experienced death her life, the deaths of her loved ones was fast, she did not have to watch them wasting away as Mushin was.

A chill moved over her as she stared at her toes beneath the water. She remembered her mother's death was just as quick as the other's. She had died in giving birth to Kohaku, yet Sango still remembered the look on her face as the life drifted from her eyes. Shaking her head, her body trembled slightly as she pushed the memory away.

Jumping suddenly, her ears pricked as the sound of shifting water echoed behind her. Watching ripples appear from around the rock wall, she realized someone was on the other side. Her hand searched the sand beneath her, quickly finding a smooth and heavy rock as her heart twittered in her chest. Pressing herself against the rocks, she listened to the rough breathing of the person on the opposite side. Closing her hand carefully on the wall, she tip toed on another rock as she peered over the top of the wall.

Her face reddened as the muscular back of Miroku appeared before her eyes, his muscles tensing as he leaned forward, pulling his pants from his legs. Her mouth hung slack as she stared over his back and legs, her heart doubling in the number of thumps it made. She dropped the rock unconsiously, listening with a grimace as it tumbled loudly down the rocks back into the water. Quickly darting back down, she listened as Miroku shifted, his eyes searching the darkness.

"Who's there"? He growled, his voice deep and agittated.

She froze, pressing her back to the rock as he neared the wall slowly. Opening her mouth, Sango spoke, her voice foreign to her in its pitch and fearfulness. "I-it's m-me.. Sango". She stammered as his eyes widened.

"Oh." Miroku said as his shoulder pressed against the wall, his ears straining to listen to her heavy breaths.

As Sango rose to a standing position, Miroku called out to her.

"Don't leave"! He said, his voice raising in pitch before dropping back to it's normal volume. "Please stay." He muttered as Sango nervously sat back down on the rock.

For a moment she breathed easily, believing he would remain on his side of the wall. She jumped, eyes flashing up to him as he climbed slowly over the rocks, his lower body hidden in the deep water. "What are you"? She said, her hands quickly shooting to cover her breasts as her face brightened.

Miroku stopped as he slid down onto a rock beside her, his hands closed around his manhood as he shook his head. "I just didn't want to be alone." He said, his eyes focused hard on his knees instead of Sango's breasts. The demon slayer examined the monk carefully as her hands quickly pulled her hair over her shoulders to sheild her exposed chest. Blushing painfully bright, she stared up at his face, resisting the urge to glance down at his gloved hand between his legs. For a moment neither spoke, or rather couldn't speak as they tried desperately to ignore the other's naked form.

Miroku cleared his throat loudly, his eyes turning to the sky as Sango looked at him timidly. "I can't explain it. I cannot even begin to put into words what I feel". He said smoothly as Sango continued to blush. He licked his lip slowly, his pink tongue darting out and then back into the darkness of his mouth. "I always believed that I would die before Mushin," He whispered, eyes shifting to hers and then back to the moon. "I thought he would be around to bury me". He said shaking his head as Sango nodded.

He paused as Sango's hands lowered, her finger touching lightly to his knee sending tremors up the length of his body.

"I know." She said softly, her eyes burning into a droplet of water moving down Miroku's cheek. "And you're not going to die. You will grow just as old as Mushin, with a wife and children". She said, her voice rising as the last of her words floated from her lips. She was beginning to feel anxious at the thought of Miroku with someone else, no.. No one else.. Her. She would be that wife and his children would be hers. Feeling her chest tighten, she ran her nails down the soft skin of his legs as her stomach twisted in knots.

Miroku watched as Sango moved slowly toward him, her hands parting his thighs as she slid smoothly in between them against his chest. His heart began to ache as he stared down at her breasts, the tops of them poking up through the surface of the water. Her eyes were flashing over his face curiously as her hands moved up the length of his torso and then back down to rest against his waist. A soft moan escaped his lips as her fingers brushed the soft skin of his pelvis, his hands twitching at his sides. Her eyes drifted back to his face, a glimmer lurking behind her brown orbs. His abdomen was aching painfully as she leaned forward, her warm breath conflicting with the cold water on his face as she spoke. "You will live, I will see to that". She whispered, her eyes shutting partially as her hands crawled up his neck and into his hair.

Sango was shocked by her own actions, and acted as if someone else was in control of her body. Her mind fought against her body as her hands pawed the monk, finding new places she had never seen under the cover of his thick robes. The voice of reason screamed as she leaned herself in between his legs, kneeling on a rock as her stomach brushed against his manhood. Her hands glided slowly down his thighs, her mind noting the tensing of the muscles beneath the skin as his breaths became more shuttered.

Miroku fought hard to remain aloof, to ignore the soft touches of the girl between his legs as her hands moved over his body. Turning his head to the sky, he focused on the stars, telling himself anything to keep his member from hardening. Squeezing his eyes shut, he jumped as warm lips pressed against his adam's apple, sucking and biting lightly. Another deep moan escaped his lips and his hands clenched hard to the rocks around him.

Sango blinked as a moan came from Miroku, face brightening, she leaned forward again, sucking on his neck once more as another moan rang out. Licking her lip, she drew back, her eyes turning to his hands that clenched the rocks at his side. The veins in his hands were protruding as his knuckles turned white, he seemed to be straining with something. Realizing why he was so tense, she began to feel something rising against her stomach.

Miroku grinded his teeth as Sango continued to kiss his neck as chest. His tongue lapped against he back of his teeth as his abdomen tightened, his member growing harder by the minute. Shaking his head, he turned his chin down sharply, taking her lips quickly as her eyes shot up to him. His right hand clenched behind her ear as his left hand pulled her forcefully against his chest and his now fully erect manhood.

Sango shut her eyes slowly as her body melted into his, her tongue dancing with his as her hand moved up his neck. The two fought for control as they kissed, their bodies melding together as Miroku pulled Sango onto his lap. Lowering his hand quickly from her waist, he jabbed it in between her upper thighs forcing them apart.

Sango jumped as Miroku pulled her against him, her legs spread around his waist as his tongue banged against her teeth roughly. She drew away sucking in a quick breath as Miroku's lips moved quickly to her neck. Her hands clenched behind his head as he sucked on the moist skin causing shivers to shoot through her body. Her head tilted back as his warm breath covered her neck. She jumped again as his hand moved up her stomach, stroking her waist and abs smoothly before moving up to her chest.

Miroku smirked as he cupped her breast, listening to the moan seep from her mouth. Licking her neck lightly, he moved to her lips, squeezing her breast suddenly as her mouth fell open. As her mouth parted, he slid his tongue behind her teeth exploring the dark corners of her mouth. Releasing her breasts, he clenched her waist, pulling her tighter against his manhood as she moaned softly. Meeting her eyes as her head spun back to it's normal position, his heart thumped hard into his ribs.

For a brief moment the two stared into each other's eyes as all moans stopped and the air fell silent. Miroku's mouth hung open slightly, breathing in every quick breath he could as Sango looked at him. Licking her lip quickly, she nodded swiftly as the monk's eyes widened. His hands glided slowly down to her hips, clenching to the bone lightly as he shifted himself beneath her womanhood.

Before Sango could blink, he thrust himself inside her, a gutteral moan coming from his mouth as he clawed her skin. Sango buried her head in his shoulder as their bodies rocked back and forth shaking the rocks beneath them. Closing her eyes, she brushed her lips against his neck as her mind spun with escatasy with each thrust and push. After reaching her peak several times, she clawed into his back as his moans echoed in her ear. Rolling her head along his shoulder, she cringed as his nails dug into her waist as a last shuttered moan poured out his mouth.

For a moment the two remained motionless, Miroku's hands loosening on her sides as they wrapped around her lower back. Sango squeezed her arms around his neck as her lips touched the soft skin behind his ear. Drawing slowly backward, she stared into his eyes as he looked up at her. Leaning slowly forward, his lips pressed into hers as Sango pushed her lips into his. Slumping back onto his shoulder, she loosened in his arms, closing her eyes as his hand stroked against her spine.


	9. Chapter 9 Friend's Arrival

**Sorry the last chapter got a little lemony teehee. X) I dont usually do that. anyways continuing on! lol**

After the time spent at the spring, Sango and Miroku parted ways still acting as if their relationship was strickly platonic. Though against their knowledge, everyone in the temple knew something had went on. As they sat across from each other at the table during supper, the two glanced at one another quickly, smiles played down in front of the others.

Mushin's health was starting to get better and soon he was able to stay awake during the day without feeling faint. It seemed as if everything was going back to the way it used to be. But Miroku felt very anxious and longed for Sango even more than before.

Thier brief encounter at the springs had shown a side of her that he'd been eager to see since thier first meeting. But it passed so fast he questioned whether he would ever see it again. He knew very well Sango would not act that way around Kagome and Inuyasha, she was far too demure. But he wanted that closeness that he felt with her. He wanted to hold her close as they fell alseep rather than they sleep in different rooms. As much as he wanted all these things, the idea was unlikely.

They still had a task at hand with defeating Naraku and he knew their relationship could not go further until that task was complete. But his heart was aching for her so much he could not stand it.

A few days after the spring, Miroku stood on the railing watching Sango excercise on the grass. His heart called out the demon slayer as she pranced gracefully in the field, flipping and turning, spinning and kicking. He wanted to be nearer to her rather than look upon her from a far. He watched as she stopped, her eyes turning up to him knowingly as she smiled softly. Such innocence.

His eyes turned up to the sky, the outline of Inuyasha carrying Kagome on his back appeared on the treeline. Miroku's heart sank slightly as he watched his friends fall to the ground beside Sango. Well, his time alone with Sango was great as brief as it was. Gliding down the steps into the clearing. As he floated to Sango's side, he watched Kagome's eyes turn up to him expectingly.

"How's Mushin"? She said softly as Miroku nodded.

"He is getting better, slowly but surely."

Kagome nodded as her eyes shifted to the demon slayer. The two girls echanged smiled as they locked arms walking quickly back to the temple. Miroku stared after them, his heart straining to get closer to Sango. Inuyasha suddenly appeared at his side smirking knowingly as he brushed passed following the two women.


	10. Chapter 10 Secret

After Kagome and Inuyasha's arrival at the temple, things resumed in their usual manner, much to Miroku's dismay. He sat beside Inuyasha at supper, spooning his noodles silently. Glancing up at Sango, he watched as her eyes flashed to him for a moment before turning back to Kagome as the two continued their conversation. Could she have been thinking of him too? What did she think of what happened? Did it mean anything to her.

Miroku shook his head roughly as Inuyasha looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

When their meal was finished, Miroku tried to steal Sango away so that they might talk. He reached out to her as Kagome and Inuyasha argued about some meaningless thing. Her eyes turned up to him slowly as he smiled, nodding to the door. Sango caught on to his hinting, rising slowly to his side as their friends continued arguing.

Miroku and Sango walked down the hall silently, each glancing at the other as the wind swept the hair from their eyes. Miroku slowed near the railing, his hands clasping on the wood as he stared out at the grounds. Sango stopped beside him, her arms folded as her eyes moved to where he stared. A long pause drew out between them, leaving only thier breaths as markers of their presence in the dark.

Sango began to shift as the chill air moved beneath the thin cover of her robe. She jumped when a muscular arm fell over her shoulders, clenching her arm loosely. She looked up at Miroku as he smiled serenely down at her.

"I am glad Mushin is feeling better". She said softly as Miroku blinked not realizing she had spoke.

"Yes, I as well".

The two fell silent again as Miroku's fingers began to drum on her shoulder.

"Things will soon be back to normal". Miroku mumbled as Sango looked up at him.

"Miroku," She began as he shook his head.

Turning his head down to her, he clenched her jaw in his fingertips as he drew her lips closer to his. As their lips met, a tremor ran through their skin and over their bodies, ecstasy achieved from this simple gesture. Sango's hand wound in Miroku's hair as she pressed her lips harder to his, sucking in each breath she could without breaking their contact.

Quickly the two drew away as they realized that the other's were present and they could not continue on in such manner. Falling back gingerly, Sango stared at the ground as Miroku clenched her hands.

"What happened in these days will be our secret." He whispered as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead softly as she blushed. Stepping backward, Miroku released Sango's hands smoothly as he glided around the corner into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11 Visitor in The Night

The group retired to bed, each finding their own room in the temple. Miroku laid on his back in his bed roll, his eyes on the ceiling above him. He let out a long sigh as his mind flashed over the events of the past days. He could feel his abdomen as tighten as he thought of Sango in the spring. Quickly thinking of something else, he squeezed his eyes shut.

Sango lay in her bed, tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep. She leaned her head to the side, her nose brushing against Kirara's back. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she jumped to a sitting position clenching her fists at her side. Turning to the door, she glided slowly to her feet.

She placed her hand on the screen as she drew it back, staring out at the dark hall. Moving cautiously down the hallway, she was not sure why exactly she was going in the direction she was. Before she knew it, she found herself outside of Miroku's door, her hand raised nervously to knock on the wood. Closing her eyes, she clenched her fist as she hit her knuckles against the wood, listening with a grimace to the shuffling inside.

Miroku drew the screen back, his eyes widening as he stared down at Sango.

"Sango". He whispered as he stared down at her red cheeks. "What are you-" He began as she shook her head.

"I couldn't sleep".

Miroku nodded, his eyes moving around the hall. "I know the feeling, I never sleep as well as I'd like here". He stepped backward allowing her to pass him over the threshold. He watched Sango enter his small room slowly, her hands folded together as her eyes moved around. He slid the screen slowly shut as he walked behind her.

"Why don't you sleep? This is your childhood home is it not"?

"Yes," Miroku muttered, his head shaking as he shut his eyes. "Yet there are many memories here, my mind cannot stop them from replaying over and over."

Sango nodded as she looked up, the proximity between them very close. She blushed as she watched Miroku's chest rise and fall under his white robe. She glanced down at his thighs, and the protruding buldge between his legs. Prying her eyes away, she stared back at his face.

Miroku motioned his bedroll, seeming not to notice the color of her cheeks.

He walked slowly toward it, sitting down smoothly as Sango apprehensively sat before him. The two looked over one another for a moment, silence drawing out in the air. Miroku reached out to her, stroking her hand comfortingly with his fingers as she smiled.

Laying down on his side, he nodded to her as she hesitantly laid beside him. As Sango slumped against his chest, Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Pressing his chin into the top of her head, he let out a long sigh as he fell quickly asleep.

Sango lay still for a few moments, sleep not taking her as quickly as it took Miroku. She shifted in his arms a few times before finding a comfortable position on her side. As his chest brushed against her back and his breath licked her neck, her eyes began to fall slowly shut. Rubbing her cheek agianst his bare arm, she sighed as she fell quietly asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 Midnight Lusts

Miroku awoke a few hours later, looking to the window, he realized it was not yet morning. The weight of Sango's head on his arm drew his attention down toward her. His eyes moved slowly over her face as he raised his hand, his fingers tracing along her high cheek bone. As the back of his fingertips ran down her skin, he felt a tremor of lust streak through his body. Quickly snapping his hand back, he squeezed his eyes shut as his mind was assaulted with images of Sango. He bit down on his lip, forcing the thoughts away as Sango breathed softly beside him.

It was not uncommon for Miroku to feel aroused while in bed with a beautiful woman, but he dare not attempt to do what he had done with the others before Sango. Sango was too special, she was better than that! He reclaimed his mind calmly as his hand fell lightly onto her shoulder. As his eyes parted, he stared down at Sango's breasts as they protruded slightly out of the top of her kimono. Shutting his eyes tightly again, he drew his arm from beneath her head, folding his hands tightly on his chest. Sango turned over, her hand falling onto his stomach as she mumbled something inaudibly.

He listened to her mumbled words, they formed his name. Blinking, he leaned closer hearing his name once again. Could she have been dreaming of him? He turned onto his side, his body parallel to hers as his hand cupped her face. Her voice echoed in the air as Miroku listened silently. The way it rose in pitch reminded him of how she said his name in the spring with each jolt of pleasure he provided her.

Miroku licked his lips as he leaned closer, his head maneuvering to reach her mouth. Pressing his lips lightly to hers, he paused as her eyes flashed open, turning up to him.

Sango shivered as Miroku kissed her again, passion flowing outward from the moment their lips met. They soon found themselves tangled in a heap of clothes and blankets. Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's shoulders as she kissed him, her tongue dancing in his mouth.

Miroku climbed slowly onto Sango, his hands jerking back her robes to reveal her bare thighs. Sango let out a little gasped as Miroku's warm touch on her thigh sent shivers up her body. Miroku's other hand found the tie of her robe, drawing it backward as Sango kissed his neck. Shuffling out of his own robes, he perched himself between her legs as her eyes looked to him expectantly.

"Miroku". She whispered as he nodded. "What if something happens"?

Miroku was confused for a moment but nodded when he realized what she spoke of. Pressing his hand to the side of her cheek he smiled. "If you question my loyalty to you if the situation presents itself, then I assure you I will be there." His eyes clouded over with tears as he stared down at her soft face. "I knew from the moment I saw you I wanted you to bear my heir. It has been my mission ever since. And though I have said and done many things," He paused as a knot collected in his throat. "I haven't forgotten that, and I will be the man you deserve".

Sango nodded as she leaned forward, her lips touching tentatively to his as his hand weaved through her hair. Leaning her carefully backward, he slid off the rest of his robes as he melted into her.


	13. Chapter 13 Morning Dreams

As the sun rose on the temple, Sango laid on Miroku's chest, her eyes parted slight as her hand moved across his bare skin. Lifting slowly into a sitting position, she ran one hand through her hair as her other hand fumbled with the ties of her robe. Glancing back down at Miroku, the reality of the previous night was starting to reveal itself to her.

They were foolish, what if something happened? Naraku was far from dead and she could not very well bring a child into the world with him in it. Resting her hand on her stomach she let out a long sigh. But then again. She looked down at Miroku, heat rushing into her cheeks as a thought came to mind.

What if for once everything worked out as she dreamed? It was unlikely but what if it did? What if Miroku turned out to be the absolute only one for her, and she him? Could they fight to keep their love strong in a world filled with such hate? And what of the child? Would she be a good mother? Would she give that child the life she was denied? Shaking her head, she forced down the smile that was creeping up her cheeks.

She was thinking like a gitty little child. What could have brought this on? Its not as if she ever planned any of these things in the past, but why would these thoughts spring up now? Looking down at Miroku, she blushed as his eyes twittered open, turning toward her.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, his serene smile breaking his features. Leaning up to her, his hair fell in front of his eyes as their lips touched. Sango smiled as she drew back, her eyes dancing across his face. As he sat in the dim light of the morning, he looked just as if she imagined her husband might look. Could Miroku truly be that man?

Smiling, she leaned her head against his shoulder as she stared to the window. Even if in the end of her life she was destined for heartbreak, she would remain hopeful. Intertwining her fingers in his, she breathed in his scent as she closed her eyes. For now she would dream.. If only in secret.


	14. Chapter 14 A Glimpse of The Future

The days moved slowly by, as the group including Inuyasha, tended to the elder monk. After two more days, the monk's fever had left him completely, leaving Mushin feeling slightly weary yet eager to get back to his duties. When news of the monk regaining from the fever reached Miroku, he breathed a long sigh of relief.

Sitting on the grass near his father's grave, he stared up at the sky silently. He did not have enough time to truly appreciate his childhood home. Soon they would back on the road as Inuyasha was eager to continue on. Miroku felt saddened by this, but knew it had to be done. The sooner Naraku was dead the sooner he and Sango could continue their lives together.

The thought made his cheeks brighten though he tried to fight it. Why did the thought embarrass him? This is what he wanted all his life. Perhaps it was because Miroku had trained himself to think otherwise, to not dwell on dreams and to focus on his present reality. Even in his encounters with women, he kept them brief and emotionally distant, but with Sango he was completely different. He gave everything to her, always rushing to be the first to comfort her when she was upset, fighting to understand the deep crevices of her mind. To understand the subtle looks and touches she gave him. Miroku smiled to himself.

He thought of Sango in his bed, her hair hanging messily around her face, shining in the morning sun. She was perfect for him, like the missing piece of a broken clay pot. She fit perfectly in his arms and his heart. There was no doubt he would love this woman forever.

He was shook from his thoughts by Inuyasha yelling at him from the balcony. Turning his head casually over his shoulder, he smirked as he watched the half demon being snapped at by Kagome. Rising gracefully to his feet, his heart leapt as he saw Sango walking around the corner to join Kagome and Inuyasha. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her confidently step between the two, calling for peace. Her head turned to him slowly, her eyes locking with his.

All other sounds and sights seemed to melt around them as they locked gazes. But as soon as the moment began, it was over, as both hid the looks from thier squabbling friends.

Miroku clenched his staff as he walked slowly toward the temple, his head swirling with a collection of thoughts. As he neared the others, he caught a glimpse of Sango holding her stomach. Frowning slightly, he brushed the sight off as nothing more than his imagination.


	15. Chapter 15 Suspicions

As night fell on the temple, Sango sat silent at the table, watching her friends talking happily. She stared down at the contents on the plate in front of her, barely anything eaten from when dinner was first served. She wasn't particularly hungry, as she had a lot on her mind. Throughout most of the meal she passed off tiny pieces to Kiara when the others weren't looking.

She pulled her eyes away, catching a glimpse of Miroku staring at her. Had he noticed she was not eating, undoubtedly. Miroku was very perceptive, probably more than she would have liked. She smiled politely at him, though his expression did not change.

It was hard to read. Concern perhaps. She couldn't name it. Looking away, she forced a piece of meat into her mouth, trying hard to ignore the lurches her stomach made.

"So Miroku". Kagome said turning to the monk. "What were you guys up to"?

Sango's head snapped up, her eyes piercing Miroku, as she wondered what he was going to say.

Miroku shrugged, his eyes shutting smoothly as he spoke. "Nothing really, just a few chores and tending to Mushin". He said looking to Sango as she nodded vigourously.

Inuyasha stared at the demon slayer with furrowed brows, as his ears folded back on his head. Sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed as he turned away.

Sango rose slowly from her seat, bowing deeply as the others stared at her. "I am tired, I think I am going to sleep". She whispered, catching Miroku giving her that same stare as she moved toward the door. As she disappeared into the hall, Inuyasha's head whirled around, his eyes glaring into Miroku as he spoke.

"Did something happen here"? He said sharply as Miroku blinked.

Gulping deeply, he shrugged. "Why would you ask that"?

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it as he shook his head.

After an hour, the group retired to bed, Miroku finding it particularly difficult to fall asleep. He laid in bed staring at the ceiling thinking of Sango. She was acting quite strange since the others returned, he had his suspicions as to why. Smiling to himself in the dark, he thought of how demure Sango was with the others, yet how a little time alone brought out something completely different. Suddenly a knot twisted up in his stomach as another thought came to mind.

What if Sango was acting strange for a different reason? One far more serious than pride.

His heart began twittering quickly as his mind turned over the thought. What would they do? They cant very well bring a pregnant Sango along in the battle to kill Naraku. Yet there would be no where safe enough for Sango to hide that Naraku would not find. Miroku's hands began trembling as horrible images assaulted his mind.

He would not allow any harm to come to Sango. If the moment presented itself that he needed to stand between her and death, he was more than willing.

Closing his eyes, he prayed to Buddah that event would not come to pass.


	16. Chapter 16 Confirmation

Miroku rose the next morning, his head heavy from a lack of sleep. All night he was thinking of Sango. He rubbed his temple with the back of his hand as his eyes opened slowly. Rising to a sitting position, he looked toward the door.

He needed to speak with Sango immediately, when they were able to be alone. That wouldn't be too difficult. Kagome was always encouraging them to go off together. It wouldn't be hard to sneak her away. His eyes narrowed as the sound of tiny feet echoed outside the door. Gliding to his feet, he crept to the door, placing his hand carefully to the screen.

Drawing it backward, he peered down into the large eyes of Kirara as she sat in the doorway. His eyes moved a few feet away to Sango as she stood looking out over the railing.

He moved slowly toward the demon slayer, not wanting to startle her. As he drew to her side, he watched her eyes turn to him quickly.

"Miroku". She said, her eyes widening as her hand fell from the railing to her side.

Miroku smiled, his hand raising to touch her cheek. Sango flinched, drawing back slightly. Miroku's smile faultered as his hand fell away. "Is something the matter"? He whispered, staring deeply into her eyes.

Sango paused, her lip quivering as she stared up into his eyes. Shaking her head, she looked away.

Miroku nodded as he stepped toward her, his hand closing on her cheek as Sango stared up at him expectingly. Leaning forward, he touched his lips lightly to her forehead as she trembled. "When you feel ready to tell me, you know where I'll be". He whispered into her hair as her eyes fell shut, her fingers grazing his chest.

As noon crept upon them, the group readied themselves for the departure from the mountain temple.

Miroku stood outside his room silently, his eyes on his father's grave in the distance. Turning away silently, he walked slowly down the hall, finally coming upon Mushin's room. He entered with a bow as the old man's eyes turned to him brightly. Sitting opposite of his elder master, he folded his hands on his lap.

"What is it you are thinking"? Mushin said, examining Miroku's expression.

"I wonder how things will be when we leave this place". The elder monk knew immediately what he spoke of.

"I am sure they will be well." He said with a smile as Miroku nodded. "I've never doubted that you would manage your curse, and now you are not alone in that".

A sharp pain radiated through Miroku's chest at those words. Clenching his right hand, he shook his head. "Did I make a mistake? I feel as if I have".

Mushin fell silent, his eyes moving over the young monk. "You acted from the heart, no one can blame you for that."

"But if things change, and situations worsen, she will be left alone". A tear welled in the corner of his eye as he spoke. Mushin watched him silently, forming his words carefully.

"You will do what is right by the three of you". Mushin said slowly as Miroku's head snapped up.

"What?" He stammered as the older monk nodded. "When"?

"She came to me a few nights back". Mushin muttered, his hand clenched on the table. "She will need you now more than ever".

Miroku's hands began to tremble as his head nodded slowly.

"You will not fail. I believe that". Mushin said as he stood up slowly, his arms extended outward.

Miroku moved shakily to his feet, embracing his master tightly. "Thank you for telling me this". He whispered as the old monk patted his back. "I will be everything you envision of me. I swear".

"I know you will". Mushin said as he released Miroku, staring at him proudly. "Go now. They are waiting".

Miroku turned, moving slowly through the door out into the hall. Taking a long breath, he walked toward the courtyard, seeing his friends standing there.

His eyes trailed up to Sango as she stood beside Kagome. Her eyes were filled with fear, she knew he knew. Smiling softly, he glided down the steps toward them as Inuyasha turned toward the gates. He watched as Kagome followed after the half demon with Shippo at her heels. As he stopped beside Sango, he stared down at her warmly. Reaching his hand out carefully, he took her tiny hand in his as she blushed deeply. The two walked slowly after their friends, each deep in their thoughts as they passed under the archway of the temple.

Miroku glanced back over his shoulder, seeing Mushin standing beside Hachi. Smiling widely, he turned back to Sango, squeezing her hand.


	17. Chapter 17 Mistake

The group traveled well into the night, finally setting up camp in a dense forest. Sango wandered off after supper, finding refuge in a small clearing.

As she sat alone beneath the moon, she held her stomach, wincing at the cramps that plagued her for the past few days. She stared up at the sky, her eyes weak from fatigue. She was unable to sleep the past few nights, never resting for more than a few hours. So many things haunted her thoughts, it was impossible to close her eyes and let her mind ease. She turned down to her stomach, her hand brushing across her thighs as she let out a sigh.

Had Miroku already known? It seemed as if he did but she wasn't quite sure. She would imagine so since he was doting on her a lot more and being so comforting, but then again he was doing that often since their time together.

She looked up above the treeline, a funnel of smoke hung above the clouds, her eyes narrowed as she sniffed the air.

The smell was a familiar one to her. Embers and rotting corpses, the smell she was greeted with entering her village after her family was slain. She leapt to her feet, her fists clenching as she sprinted back toward the campsite.

Tugging on the sleeves of her kimono, she pulled it from her shoulders as she ran. Snapping off her skirt, she leaped over a root, landing gracefully without breaking pace. When she arrived at the campsite, she found the others already ready for battle. Kagome stood with her bow drawn as Inuyasha whipped tetsusaiga from it's shealth.

Sango frowned as she watched her friends faces twist in horror as they stared over Sango's head. Before Sango had a moment to turn her head, a giant set of claws struck her stomach, sending her rocketing in the opposite direction.

Miroku watched awestruck as Sango was flung from her feet, her body crumbling at the base of a tree as she hit the ground.

Inuyasha yelled as Miroku sprinted to Sango's side, cradling her head in his lap as he stared down at her unconscious face.

The demon that had attacked them was a enormous tiger demon, with claws and fangs as long as tetsusaiga itself.

Miroku hovered over Sango, his hands pawing at her stomach checking her for wounds. Kagome arrived at his side a few moments later as Inuyasha leapt into fighting the demon cat with the aide of Kirara. "Is she hurt"?! Kagome half screamed as Miroku shook his head.

"No, thankfully it didn't pierce her armor". He whispered as his hand clenched the back of Sango's neck.

With a swift nod, Kagome looked back at Inuyasha before facing Miroku again.

"I know". The monk muttered as Kagome moved forward, taking Sango's head in her hands as Miroku sprinted to help Inuyasha.

Kagome slid her hands beneath Sango's shoulders, dragging her into the safety of the trees as the battle intensified. Shippo appeared quickly, taking Sango's ankles in his hands in an attempt to help Kagome. As they sat beneath the cover of the underbrush, they watched the two men and demon cat fight the tiger demon.

Kagome winced as Inuyasha was thrown back a few feet, digging his toes into the dirt before flinging himself back at the beast.

Leaping high over the tiger demon's head, Inuyasha brought his sword down swiftly, slicing it's head off by the top of it's spine. The head less corpse sprayed blood all over the men as it tumbled over with a thud.

Miroku raised his hand, wiping blood from his mouth and eyes on his sleeves as Inuyasha landed beside him with a grunt.

Kagome jumped as Sango stirred beside her, her eyes fluttering open quickly as she looked around. Inuyasha and Miroku walked foward, hovering over the two girls in the bushes. Sango placed her hand on her head, as she coughed softly, her eyes turning to Inuyasha.

"That was careless, you could have been killed. What the hells wrong with you"?! Inuyasha snapped, sheathing tetsusaiga as Kagome glared up at him.

"Inuyasha"!

"No". Sango said weakly as her eyes shut. "He is right, I should know better. I didn't sense it's aura".

Miroku stared down at her silently, his hands clenched loosely at his side. "It is alright, the main thing is you weren't hurt".

Sango nodded as she stared in his direction without meeting his eyes. It was too difficult, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Clenching Kagome's outstretched hand, she lifted herself to her feet, moving slowly back to the campsite.

Miroku stared after Sango silently as he slid his hands into his sleeves. Was she ever going to tell him the truth? Tell their friends? What was holding her back?


	18. Chapter 18 Lost

Days passed, and Sango's restlessness continued. They took refuge in a small village after Kagome insisted Sango looked a little green. As they settled into their beds, Sango prepared herself for the restless night ahead of her.

She lay motionless on her futon, her eyes shut tightly as the others breathed softly around her. Her eyelids quivered, as soft moans escaped her lips. Her head leaned to the side, her cheek pressing into the pillow as she groaned. Her fingers clawed at the blanket around her, pushing it away and pulling it back. After tossing and turning several times, her eyes finally shot open, wide and fearful. Short, inaudible gasps escaped her lips as her feet brushed something warm and wet on the mattress.

She saw through the dark, Kirara tense beside her, her wide eyes flashing open.

Sango trembled, rising into a sitting position with her hands clenching firmly around the blanket. Her chest heaved as she tried to suppress the sobs as her fingers brushed over her inner thigh. "No.." She muttered to the dark as Kirara looked up at her. Sango drew the blanket away, her eyes widening as she stared at the pool of blood beneath her legs. Her body shook as her fingers traced the blood on her dress. "Kirara". She stammered, looking down at her tiny companion.

Hurriedly, she collected the blankets and the sheet in her arms, leaping to her feet. Her eyes flashed frantically around the room to Kagome and Shippo. They still laid asleep, unaware of their panic striken friend. Kirara rose from the bed, looking at Sango sadly. "Stay here". The demon slayer whispered to the demon cat as she ran to the door. Sliding the screen open quickly, she surveyed the empty halls of the inn before running out into the dark garden.

She struggled with the blanket, soft, broken sobs pouring out of her lips. Her feet slid across the wet grass as she ran into the large field behind the inn. She shook her head as the dark waters of the lake came into view a few feet away. Hurrying to the water's edge, she collapsed to her knees, the blankets flying from her hands onto the grass. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing and weeping loudly in the dark. Her shoulders hunched as her body folded into itself. Violent tremors shook her body as she cried. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked down at the dried blood on her dress.

It glowed black in the moonlight, ominous and menacing. She didn't want to pull back the material, to see the dried blood on her thighs. She knew immediately what this was, what this meant. Clenching her hands around the blankets, she dipped them silently into the water, watching the blood wash away. She sighed heavily as she drew back the blanket, draping it over her legs.

She jumped as cautious footsteps echoed behind her. Her shoulders squared as her eyes began to leak with tears. She knew who this was immediately.

"Sango''. Came Miroku's soft, yet hesitant voice. He was never hesitant, but she knew why he might be. Perhaps he saw her running from her room covered in blood, followed her to this place and watched her cry. She wanted to cry again at the sensitivity in his voice.

She didn't respond to him as he knelt behind her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders. As his heart thumped roughly against her back, she felt him leaning his chin into the nape of her neck.

"Sango," He muttered shutting his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this from me"?

Sango slumped against him, her hand touching lightly against his forearm. Shaking her head, she cried softly. "I- I didn't know how to". She looked back at Miroku who was watching her silently.

His hand reached out to her, his fingers curling around her chin. "But why Sango? What did you believe would happen? That I'd be angry"? His eyes fell down as Sango turned toward him. "This is everything I would have wanted," He muttered, his hand grazing across her abdomen. Sango's eyes fell shut as she bit into her lip. She leaned her head against his chest as his arms curled tightly around her.

"I'm sorry Miroku." She whispered as his hands trailed down to her thighs. "I was foolish".

He looked into her eyes strongly, his gaze intent. "Are you alright"? He whispered capturing a strand in his fingertips and curling it behind her ear.

Sango nodded weakly, her hands trembling against his chest. "I am. But what does that matter." She whispered trailing her fingers to her stomach. "After what was.. Lost". She said softly burying her face in his robes as tears fell from her eyes. Miroku pulled her tighter against him, his lips brushing across the top of her head.

"It matters the world to me Sango.. You are my everything." He said glancing down at her stomach. "That can all happen later, when we are free from our fears, but right now you are what is most precious to me."

Sango wrapped her hands around his waist as she cried. Miroku touched his lips against her forehead as he sighed. "I love you Sango."

Sango winced, her eyes shutting tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

Epilogue:

So what was lost only brought the two closer together. They forever kept the pregnancy a secret from their friends. After the battle with Naraku was finished, Miroku was blessed with the child he always wanted and much more. More meaning, a set of twin girls and a son!! :) SPOILER ALERT. Hope you enjoyed the story anyway


End file.
